The present invention generally relates to a motor-vehicle dual-clutch transmission with six or seven forward gears and reverse gear, and more specifically to an electro-hydraulic control system for a transmission of this type.
An electro-hydraulic control system for a robotized gearbox, in particular for a gearbox with six forward gears, is known from European Patent EP-B-1 216 371 and comprises eight single-acting hydraulic actuators associated in pairs to a respective shift fork and a hydraulic circuit adapted to control the supply/discharge of pressurized oil to/from the hydraulic actuators. More in particular, the hydraulic circuit comprises, according to a first embodiment, a three-way three-position solenoid valve and eight three-way two-position solenoid valves each associated to a respective hydraulic actuator. According to a second embodiment, this known hydraulic circuit comprises a three-way three-position solenoid valve, two three-way two-position solenoid valves and two distributor valves interposed between the two three-way two-position solenoid valves and the hydraulic actuators. Finally, according to a third embodiment, this known hydraulic circuit comprises two three-way three-position solenoid valves and two distributor valves interposed between the solenoid valves and the hydraulic actuators.